


What is life?

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: Sad short story about unrequited love for Papyrus. Contains self hate, self sacrifice, and Suicidal Thoughts.Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	What is life?

I can't do this anymore this any more. He is to goof for me. I'm just holding him back. It would be better with me gone. He will be better.

He doesn't even know my true feelings. Everytime I she him with that horrid robot my very soul aches. But I know why he prefers him over me. I'm worthless. Bottling everything up is not heathy. But what else can I do?

He could never love me. A mere human not even worthy of looking at him let alone being his friend. I will support his decisions not matter what they are. 

"HUMAN!!!"

Papyrus burst through my bedroom door. His smile always made my heart melt. Living with him and his brother was the best thing to ever happen to me.

"Hey buddy some one looks excited. Spill."

I spoke with a smile on my face. Just loving being in the same room ad him. Papyrus picked me up and spun me around.

"Wow what's the big deal? Your more energetic than usual."

"I HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL NEWS!"

Papyrus set me down. He positively beamed from cheek bone to cheek bone.

"What's up?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"What?"

My soul cracked. Pain unlike anything I've ever felt filled my chest. But for Papyrus no pain is to great to suffer for his happiness. I forced a smile as tears started to fall from my eyes. Clapping my hands together I gushed.

"I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky being?"

"METTATON! HE'S SO DREAMY AND HE REALLY LOVES ME. WE ARE GOING TO BE SO HAPPY. HUMAN WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"There tears of joy. I will support you no matter what."

"YOUR THE BEST FRIEND A SKELETON COULD EVER HAVE. OH! I NEED TO GO TELL UNDYNE! SEE YOU LATER."

"Bye."

I called out as I waited for him to leave the house. As soon as I heard the door slam shut I fell to my knees. My anguished cries filled the house as I allowed myself to sob uncontrollably. 

"hey kiddo."

I was unable to answer Sans. Out of everyone he was the only one who knew of my true feeling for his brother. He had made me swear to never hurt his little brother. I have kept that promise at the cost of my own wellbeing. 

"shh shh. cry it out. i'm here for you."

I let Sans hug me. He to started to cry. He could see my soul and knew at this right my time was coming sooner than before. We stayed like that for many hours. By the time Papyrus came home I was all smiles and happy talk. He must never find out each time I'm with him a little more of my soul is chipped away.

The next several months of suffering through endless kissing, dates, and dealing with Mettaton was worth it for my one true love. He asked me to plan his wedding and as his best friend how could I say no. I planned every little thing from the location to the honeymoon. By the end of it all I planned a wedding I would have wanted.

"It's magnificent?"

Mettaton was the one overseeing my work. Papyrus had to work so I was stuck with his bitch. The metal man turned to me and hugged me. My gut clenched and I smiled my sweetest smile.

"Only the best for the great Papyrus and his beloved."

"How can I ever thank you."

"Take care of Papyrus for me. He's a lovable dork worth all the most precious gems of the world. If you hurt him it's not just Sans you'll have to worry about. I'm human. I'm capable of far worse than any monster."

My voice got darker as I spoke. Mettaton looked genuinely scared. Good he should be. I left the bitch alone to look over the rest of my hard work.

I can't and won't threaten the metal man again. Once was enough for me. Still I wish it was me and not him walking down that ile. Remember you not worth his time.

When the day of the wedding came I stood up by Papyrus along with Undyne and Sans. We all supported Papyrus as he got married. More tears filled my eyes as a smiled for Papyrus.

When the happy couple kissed my soul nearly shattered. Concealing the pain was hard at first but I have grown num to pain over the past few months. The rest of the night went by in blur.

I blocked most of it out. 

Papyrus moved out of the house and now lives with his husband full time. My soul only gets worse every time I see him. Sans has asked me to go see Alphys about my condition. I have a better idea.

Papyrus belongs to someone who will make him happy. I don't have a reason to live anymore so why bother. I have been planning my death for months now. Thinking of all the different ways to go. I settled on peacefully in my sleep. 

Going to the store I picked up the sleeping pills. I waited three months before acting and Sans was out of the house. I wrote everyone a letter placed in a box on my desk where Sans will find it come morning after he sees my body.

I made sure everything important in outlined it the note on top. Everything is in place. Shakily I unscrewed the bottle and took every pill in the bottle with water. After getting ready for bed i lied down and closed my eyes.


End file.
